Infinite Sex
by 4everalways
Summary: Clare wants to have sex for infinity, so Eli helps make it happen.
1. Infinite Sex

Clare sat on Eli's hard erect cock. She never would have guessed how big it was. Her breast were the perfect size, and her pussy was a bright pink wrapped around his thick dick. Since Clare's mom had found out she and Eli were having sex, she pulled her daughter out of Degrassi and sent her to a Catholic school. Even though Eli hated it, it was worth seeing her in that tight short school outfit.

Clare had her necklace still tied around her neck, and her hair, while messy, was pulled into the ponytail with her ribbon in her schools colors.

Clare leaned forward and placed her hand on his chest.

"I never want this to end," she declared.

Eli smirked.

"Then it never will," he said.

If Clare wanted to fuck all night or for the rest of her life, Eli was going to do it. It didn't matter.

Clare closed her eyes and bit down on her lip and she slowly pushed herself up, and lowered herself back down. Her cheeks headed up as the two got started.

It soon became hypnotic the way she was moving... slow, but perfect.

Soon though, she hit a wall, and she knew she needed more.

She leaned forward, pressing her tits between her upper arms that were hovering above Eli's chest, and started going faster.

Clare's whole face heated up and she started sweating.

Eli wasn't sure how long he could last, the way she kept slamming her ass down on his cock. She'd start slow, but when she came back down, it was like a train of pleasure and delight. Clare knew she was getting closer and closer.

Eli loved it, but he wanted total control, even if he was on the bottom.

"Sit back up," he said.

Clare panted as she slid her hand down his body and straightened her back up more.

"Sit up nice and tall, and hold on," Eli said.

Clare smiled, knewing that when Eli says he will, he delivers. Clare waited for him to do something and got the surprise of her life.

Eli lifted his hips up, forcing Clare to rise up as well, but when he got her just high enough, he slammed herself into her, going slow at first just like Clare, but taking her breath away. Clare started screaming in delight. Her eyes shut close like a bear trap and she enjoyed the ride.

"Clare I'm going to cum," Eli pronounced.

Clare grunted through her teeth.

"Me too," she said.

"Cum in my pussy," she practically yelled.

Clare leaned back over his body and pushed herself onto him over and over, slamming her self up and down his cock, getting faster, but as he came, Eli grabbed her hips, and thrusted her as hard as he possibly could.

Clare's back straightened as she was now straight up, and she screamed out in pleasure as he filled her.

When Eli finally looked back up at her, he saw her hands wrapped around his waist as trickled of sweat ran down her face and she breathed hard, panting, her chest flapping up and down. Her mouth was closed though, as she had a big smile across her face.

Their juices ran down Eli's cock as Clare opened her eyes and said:

"I don't want to ever stop."


	2. Strip Rock, Paper, Scissors

After the... tenth? Second? Fifth? They had no idea, how many times they went at it, but they knew they didn't want to stop. At the moment, they had finished yet another round of orgasms, and they were both growing weak. They laid next to each other, panting, when Eli noticed something peeking out of a pink Victoria's Secret bag.

"Is that lingerie?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I was going to wear it tonight, but that didn't work out, did it?" Clare joked.

"Can I see it on you?" Eli asked.

"But we've already had sex," Clare said

"So?" Eli bluntly asked.

Clare turned back to the ceiling.

"I know I said that I didn't want this to stop, but I don't know if I can handle anymore," Clare admitted.

"Well... I just want to see it," Eli said.

Clare chuckled.

"Fine, you big baby," Clare said before walking over to the pink bag and pulling everything out. It included a black and pink matching bra and panty set, and stockings and a top. Clare pulled them all on, and Eli thought she looked stunning.

"You like?" Clare asked.

"Yeah..." Eli said, when he noticed something on the floor... and blue vibrator.

"What's that?" Eli asked though, pointing it.

"Oh!" Clare shouted, picking it up with her eyes sprung open.

Clare turned back and saw Eli grinning.

"You saw nothing!" Clare declared.

"Oh, yes I did... that's hot!" Eli said.

Clare turned back around.

"No it's not," she said, her chest getting heavy and her cheeks getting red.

"Sure it is... can I see it?" Eli asked.

"You actually want to see it?" Clare asked.

Eli sighed.

"You see Clare, when a guy fondels himself, it isn't pretty, but when a girl plays with herself, it's beautiful!" Eli said.

Clare rolled her eyes. She sort of disliked how to-the-point and how blunt Eli could get when he was horny.

"That's a big double standard," Clare said.

"Yes, but it works in your favor," Eli said.

"Oh really..." she sighed.

"Clare, you don't have to be embarrased. Your not the first girl to do that," Eli said.

Just then Clare got an idea.

She walked over to the bed with the vibrator in her hand.

"Let's play a game," Clare said.

"Ok, what kind of game?" Eli asked.

"Make your choice, rock, paper, or scissors," Clare said.

Eli chuckled.

"Is this a joke?" Eli asked.

"No," Clare said seductively.

Eli looked at her funny, but did as she told him, and picked scissors.

She chose paper.

Clare simply took her top off.

"I've already seen you naked Clare," Eli said.

"Yeah, but, you haven't seen what I want to show you," Clare said.

Eli shrugged, continuing playing.

This time, they both did paper.

"That means were going to have to play again!" Clare said.

He chose scissors, but she chose rock.

"I won!" Clare said, dancing and flipping her hair, then smiling over at Eli.

This time they both chose rock.

"We go again," Clare said, shrugging.

This time Clare chose paper and Eli chose scissors.

Clare unstrapped both her stockings and threw them to the side.

Clare laid down next to Eli. They played again, both choosing paper.

"Too bad it's another draw," Clare said.

This time Eli chose rock, but Clare chose paper.

"Yay!" Clare yelled out.

They played again, and Clare won, again.

"Oh my gosh, is it possible, I have won again!" Clare joked.

"Shut up and keep playing," Eli said.

Clare giggled, and they went again, Clare loosing.

This time she didn't say anything.

They played again, and she won... again.

Eli became annoyed, thinking that it would amount to nothing.

They played, and came to a draw.

Clare sighed.

"Another draw," she said.

They drawed once more, and she won once more.

Eli kept loosing and drawing with Clare.

Finaly, he won.

Clare padded her own bra.

"This has got to go," she said.

She quickly got it off and threw it on the ground.

They played again and he won... again.

"Goodness gracious I lost again!" Clare said.

"I have to loose theese..." Clare said as she slipped off her thong.

Eli was excited to see what Clare wanted to show him.

They played, but they drawed.

"It's another draw..." she said.

They played once more, and he won. Finally, he would see what he wanted to see.

Clare pulled up her vibrator.

"Congrats, you win!" she said, giving him a kiss.

"Which means, you get a sexy little suprise," she said.

Clare laid back, giving Eli full display of her pussy and her tits. Soon, she was using that little vibrator happily in front of him while playing with her clit.

She massaged her enlarged clit, while the vibrator quickly went in and out of her warm, wet pussy, while Eli had a full view.

It took Clare no time before she finally came, her juices squirting out and she did so.

Eli quickly rushed down and lick them all up.

Clare panted, not believing that she had done what she had just done.

"Eli?" she asked, his tongue still playing with her pussy.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think I'm done..." Clare said.

"Aww, and it was just getting interesting," Eli joked.


End file.
